


The End

by PhantomDreamshade



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDreamshade/pseuds/PhantomDreamshade
Summary: And so the world ended not with a bang but with a whisper.





	The End

Wolf laughed. To the man, it was the most sinister sound he had ever heard, and he had heard so, so many. It echoed around the dead trees, rumbled below the scorched earth, split the blackened, swirling sky above with thunder.

To Lamb, it was playful. Wolf was never happier than during the hunt. He weaved between the trees, dancing back and forth as if he had legs, giggling as he gained ground. The sight made her giggle.

The man heard her, too. Wind whispering through dry leaves, the crunch of ash under his boots, the gentle patter of rain on his cloak. It was all around him, wherever he looked. The was nothing to hear but laughter. Nothing to hear but death.

And, at last, Wolf pounced. The man screamed, a most melodious sound, and fell to the ground. His bones snapped and his flesh tore and his blood ran across the ground. Wolf danced around his kill, eager to show Lamb.

“Look, Lamb, look!” Wolf said, dancing around the man and then around Lamb.

“Well hunted, Wolf,” she giggled.

“It tastes sweet,” Wolf said, fangs still dripping red.

“Does he? I would not know,” Lamb said.

Wolf slowed down his prancing and took a moment to look at the man. “It makes me feel strange, little Lamb,” he said. “Is it strange?”

“Yes. He is special, dear Wolf,” Lamb answered. She sat on the ground, and Wolf looked at her, confused.

“How is it special?” Wolf laid down next to her.

“He is the last,” Lamb said.

“What is a ‘last’?” Wolf asked.

“It means that there will be no more hunts, dear Wolf,” Lamb said.

“What?!” Wolf jumped up and circled around the man. “No more hunts?”

“No more hunts,” Lamb said.

“...I do not like the last-thing, Lamb,” Wolf said. “It makes me feel strange.”

“How does it make you feel strange?” Lamb asked.

“It is… strange,” Wolf answered. “The hunger.”

“What does hunger feel like?” Lamb asked.

“Always there,” Wolf said. “...but the last-thing made it go away.”

“I see,” Lamb said, laying on the ground.

“What do we do if there is no hunt, little Lamb?” Wolf asked. “Do I chase you?”

“I would never run from you, dear Wolf,” Lamb said.

“Do you chase me?” Wolf asked, looking at her bow. The arrows were sharp, he knew. He did not know what they felt like. He did not want to know.

“I do not chase,” Lamb chuckled. “Do you choose to stay still?”

“I do not ‘still’! I chase!” Wolf said.

“Then you are safe,” Lamb sighed. Wolf laid down on her chest, and she stroked his misty fur.

“Little Lamb?” Wolf asked.

“Yes, dear Wolf?”

“The strange is something else,” Wolf said.

“Oh?”

“It makes my eyes droopy,” Wolf said, “and it makes it hard to move.”

“You are tired,” Lamb chuckled. “I am tired, too.”

“I do not like ‘tired,’ little Lamb,” Wolf mumbled. “Does it go away?”

“It will, if we rest,” Lamb said. “As we will do now. Let us find peace.”

“Peace is boring,” Wolf said. “There are less chases.”

“Give it a chance, dear Wolf,” Lamb said.

“...Fine,” Wolf said, pouting. “...you are cold, little Lamb.”

“And you are warm, dear Wolf.”

“Do you like warm?” Wolf asked.

“Yes, I do like warm. Do you like cold?”

“...it makes me tired,” Wolf said. “But… tired is not so bad anymore.” Wolf stared past his nose at the mask Lamb wore, having trouble keeping his eyes open. “You are soft,” he told her.

“So are you,” Lamb said.

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“...Soft is good,” Wolf said. “It makes me tired.”

“Then rest,” Lamb said. She stroked his fur some more.

“How do you rest?” Wolf asked.

“Close your eyes,” Lamb said, “and breathe slow.” Wolf closed his eyes and breathed slow.

“Lamb?” Wolf asked. His voice was numb with sleep.

“Hmm?”

“Will we chase again?”

“...When we wake, we will chase,” she said. So Wolf breathed slow, and soon he was asleep. “Good night, dear Wolf.”

And so, Lamb joined him. Never one, without the other.


End file.
